


someday.

by handwriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flashbacks, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), a lot of italics, complete overuse of flowery language, i cant believe this is my first work here idk how or what to tag, i guess, i hope it makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwriting/pseuds/handwriting
Summary: “Someday, one day, we’ll find our way back to each other.”“And then… we’ll try again.”





	someday.

Steve remembers the first time he’d ever laid eyes on Tony. Amidst the overwhelming swirl of emotions, the confusion, and the frustration, he had been drawn in.

Steve remembers the first time he’d ever laid eyes on Tony. He doesn’t think he ever looked away.

Tony was many things. He was a tornado. He was a supernova waiting to explode. He was untouchable, a person who could exist right in front of you, but you’d never know if he was real enough to touch. He was unpredictable. He was made of layers upon layers. He was a star that burned too brightly, brighter than the sun.

And Steve couldn’t help but want to risk bursting into flames under his light.

 

_“I wish things could’ve gone a lot more differently.”_

_“Maybe if we’d just talked properly none of this would’ve happened, huh.”_

_“Talk? We’ve never been good at that.”_

 

Together they were explosive.

It was messy, it was difficult, it was a challenge. But neither of them were the type of people who backed down from a challenge.

But the first time they kissed it shook Steve to his core. The moment their lips touched, he was thrown off-balance. The floor fell from under him, his surroundings all but crumbled, and the air seemed to be knocked out of his lungs. It was heady, exhilarating, and so completely new.

He was spinning, and everything fell away one by one until all he could focus on was Tony. The warm pressure of his mouth, the taste of his tongue, his helpless little breaths. It threatened to consume him. To take, and take, and take until all he knew was Tony and nothing else.

Steve felt like he was burning from within.

 

_“So, what happens now?”_

_Tony glances up at him,_ _a sad smile on his face. “We can’t go back.”_

 

Tony looked at him like the galaxy was made by him. As if stardust flew from Steve’s fingertips.  He looked at him in a way that had Steve believing that Tony would raise hell, bring down the heavens and move mountains for him.

Tony looked at him like he was his whole world, and it was that expression that made Steve felt like he was worth more than anything money could buy. It made Steve felt utterly loved.

 

_“Don’t worry, we’ll find our way back to each other.”_

 

Steve desperately wished that the world was infinitely smaller.

 

_“We’ll meet each other again.”_

 

On a quiet night where they can’t sleep, plagued with dreams that could have been and nightmares that were. Or a morning where they wander into the same coffee shop after walking around aimlessly, too caught up in their own thoughts.

And so Steve waits.

He waits as the seasons change –– snow melting to spring, and leaves falling as a welcome to autumn. He waits, as people’s features change around him. How the crinkles around their eyes become more prominent. How laughter lines carve their cheeks. How their hair fades in colour. He watches the people around him change while he remains the same.

He’s taken to going to places slowly when he has the time. He takes the time to look at every face he passes by carefully because every pair of soft brown eyes, every mop of curly hair and every sound of soft, bright laughter could be _him_.

He’s grown a lot more observant. From people watching. From listening. From sketching the masses of people that pass by him every day. He looks, he watches, he waits. Until he can find him. Until he can find Tony.

 

_“Someday, we’ll see each other again. I’m sure of it.”_

 

And God, Steve believes that they will.

 

_“We’ll try again.”_

_“Really?”_

 

They’ll find each other again. By then, they’ll have had their time. To reflect, to grow stronger, to heal. They’ll be able to be strong enough to brave every coming storm, supporting each other.

 

_“Someday, one day, we’ll find our way back to each other.”_

_“And then… we’ll try again.”_

 

As Steve settles into his new world, he can’t help but remember the words he had clung so desperately to. That someday, in that same city where they found and will find each other, they’d try again. 

Every day Steve sketches the field of flowers and tall grass that swayed in the wind. He paints the colour of the sunset. He draws the whole scene that he’s committed to memory. Every day, without fail, he sketches the same thing.

 

_Steve watches as the light hits Tony’s skin, turning it from tan to gold. He’s eternally grateful that Tony picked up the call, even agreed to meet him. Tony looks back at him, meeting his eyes. A long moment of silence between them passes, but their eye-contact never wavers. He knew and he understood. Ultimately, they were both just human, and they had their limits. So they don’t quite say goodbye._

 

_“Well… It’s been a pleasure, Steve Rogers.” Tony smiles at him, soft and warm, enveloped by the sun setting down before them. “Next time, we’ll get it right.”_

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing i write in 3 years is a stevetony fic and its my first work here too wowee. short and sweet! i hope it was okay [vibrates in anxiety]  
> s/o to tones for beta-ing for me!! ur a real one im so thankful
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments fuel people like me!


End file.
